


Point Blank

by WhoGeek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Avoidance, Genji Is A Good Bro, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, deadeye magic, implied death of nameless enemies, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: Hanzo didn't think he'd finally hear the words scrawled across his ribs on a rescue mission for the newly-reformed Overwatch.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 16
Kudos: 283





	Point Blank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northisnotup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write, despite planning a lot of content that didn't make it into the body of this fic. And having things go a different way from how I planned.
> 
> Written for Northisnotup for the TargetPractice Secret Santa exchange!
> 
> Big thanks to [ ThePlatypusPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess) for beta-reading for me and having to deal with my ridiculous rambling notes about marks.

"Agent Shimada, I am picking up Agent McCree's distress beacon through your comm. You are within 20 feet of his location. I am redirecting your brother to your location as well."

Hanzo comes to a stop in the hallway, frowning in consideration at the doors on either side of him before quickly picking the one labeled as a utility room.

Hanzo keeps his breaths quiet as he slips into the dark room, the only light a single bulb over the door. He creeps forward into the rows of shelves, every sense on alert. As he reaches the end of the shelves a warning from the dragons makes him jerk backwards. The gunshot is nearly deafening in the confined space and a can of something explodes to his left. Hanzo curses internally: the noise will surely draw attention from the distraction on the opposite side of the compound.

"Do you make a habit of shooting at your allies?" Hanzo waits a moment before easing his head around the corner of the shelves. He can just make out the shape of a man sitting on the floor at the end of the row, gun still trained on Hanzo's head. "I am Hanzo Shimada, part of your extraction team."

McCree lowers his gun a little after a second. "Well, this ain't how I ever pictured this meeting going." 

The words scrawled across Hanzo's ribs go hot just before the first tentative threads of a bond take root between them. Hanzo's eyes close as he finally feels the connection to his soulmate and he has to take a moment to remind himself of the situation. "The circumstances are less than ideal. And that gunshot is sure to draw attention to us. Are you injured?"

Hanzo moves forward and the gun jerks up. "Hold up. How do I know you ain't here to kill me?"

"Genji said you might not trust anyone new. I'm going to give you a comm unit." He pulls the small case out of one pocket, McCree's gun following the movement. The embossed Overwatch symbol on the front catches the light a little before Hanzo tosses it to land next to McCree.

For a long moment McCree stares at the little box before setting his gun in his lap and fumbling the box open one-handed. He flicks the little earpiece on and settles it into place before picking his gun up again. "McCree, here. What's this about a rescue mission?" The tone of McCree's voice is entirely different, all the suspicion and flatness gone and replaced by warmth and humor.

A cacophony of voices respond over the comm, various voices calling out the man's name. 

McCree laughs, shoulders relaxing as he holsters his gun. "Alright, what's the plan, Archer?"

Hanzo finally approaches McCree. "Are you injured? Why are you only using one arm?"

This close it's easy to see McCree wince. "Caught that, huh. Shorted out my arm. Woulda made it out fine even down one arm but I took a bad fall trying to get out of sight and messed up my leg. Made it here before it gave out on me so I don't think it's broken but I can't put weight on it."

The door opens, making the room significantly brighter for a moment before it shuts again. "Hanzo? McCree?"

"Here, Genji. McCree is injured."

"And you've let them know you're somewhere in this building. I had to go up the outside of the building to get here. Tracer. We're going to the roof."

"On it, Genji. We'll be there in a tick!"

"Hanzo, you get the Cowboy. I'll clear a path."

"You are certain? Can we not simply go out the window you entered through?" Genji is already shaking his head.

"The Orca cannot get close enough to the side of a building for that. You or I could make it alone, but not with a passenger."

Hanzo nods. "The roof it is." He moves to get McCree into a fireman carry, grabbing at the man's right arm and leg only to be waved off. "What."

"Other side. That way I can still shoot if I need to." Hanzo frowns but he can't argue with the logic in that. As it is he won't be able to shoot without needing to drop McCree. It takes a moment to settle McCree around Hanzo's quiver before scooping up Storm Bow.

By some stroke of luck the hallway is still empty, but the murmur of voices can be heard from one end of the hall. Genji silently motions for Hanzo to follow as they head for the nearest set of stairs. That luck holds out until they are stepping into the stairwell, a shout from behind telling them they've been seen. "Get McCree to the roof! I'll keep them back!" 

Hanzo grimaces but heads up the stairs, trying to ignore the little grunts of pain from McCree as the movement jostles his leg. " _ Kuso _ , it's locked!"

"Lemme see it and cover your ears." McCree's voice is a little strained but steady and Hanzo takes only a second before complying with the request. The echo of the gunshot is even louder in the stairwell than in the utility closet but the shot does allow Hanzo to open the door.

"Genji! Let’s go!” Genji leaps up the center of the stairwell and the attackers behind him shout in surprise before streaming through the door.

Reinhardt is waiting a few feet away from the door, Mei just beside him with her ice gun pointed towards the threshold of the door. As soon as they clear the area she releases a stream of super-chilled water, blocking off the doorway behind them. “That should hold them for a moment.”

“Come, my friends! Brigitte is waiting for her patient!” Reinhardt ushers them towards where the Orca is keeping position at the edge of the roof, loading door wide open. The sound of ice shattering behind them has Reinhardt turning and bringing his shield up into position. “Keep going! I’ve got your backs!”

Hanzo curses under his breath and tries to put on a burst of speed.

“Reinhardt! How many are there?” Hanzo ignores McCree’s words and keeps running across the rooftop.

“Just six! Mei blocked the doorway again!”

“Shimada, turn around so I can see them.”

“Are you mad?!” Genji laughs at Hanzo’s incredulous tone.

“He is, but do it. He knows what he’s talking about.”

Hanzo skids to a stop, just a few feet from the open door, and turns around. Reinhardt’s backing towards them, shield up, Mei keeping pace and making sure his path stays straight. Suddenly the weight of McCree on Hanzo’s shoulders feels like scorching sunlight, the smell of hot desert sand and a deep red glow shining from behind him. “It’s high noon.” McCree’s voice drawls out the words, low and dangerous. The heat and smell and light seem to double, pressing oppressively against Hanzo’s back. “Draw!” Six shots ring out near-simultaneous and the six pursuers all drop and Hanzo sucks in a breath, suddenly feeling cold as the light and heat and smell are suddenly gone. McCree sags heavier on Hanzo’s back.

Reinhardt drops his shield and he and Mei both turn and run towards them. Hanzo blinks and makes his way into the Orca, settling McCree onto the table so Brigitte can assess his condition. Hanzo can't bring himself to step back, even when Brigitte sends him a confused look. Reinhardt and Mei make it into the Orca and the door closes as Tracer steers the ship away, turning them towards Gibraltar.

Hanzo's mind wanders, the chatter around him barely registering as background noise until Genji's hand comes down on one shoulder. "Hanzo? Are you alright?" Genji has taken his visor off and his eyes are worried when Hanzo finally looks away from McCree. Genji's eyes flick down to where Hanzo has one hand pressed to the words on his ribs, where Genji knows his soulmark is. With only a little pressure Genji steers Hanzo away from the others, up into the small storage area at the back of the craft. "Hanzo?"

"He's my soulmate." Even to his own ears Hanzo sounds stunned. "He said the words, and I can feel the bond."

" _ Oh, Hanzo _ !" Genji looks delighted with the news, grinning widely at Hanzo. "That's so exciting! You should tell everyone!"

"No!" Hanzo grabs Genji before he can go and do just that. "We have not even had a chance to discuss it ourselves. Please, keep it to yourself for now."

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. I'm very happy for you, Hanzo."

* * *

McCree is avoiding Hanzo. There's no other explanation for the way they have never been in the same room alone in the week since the successful rescue mission. Genji keeps making worried faces at Hanzo and has started glaring at McCree. Everyone has noticed the tension between them.

Hanzo tries to corner McCree, but the man proves to be surprisingly good at slipping away unnoticed for someone who dresses like he stepped right out of an old Western movie. So Hanzo stops trying to corner McCree, observing his interactions with the rest of Overwatch, collecting information on his target over the next week.

The more that Hanzo watches, the more he sees that McCree keeps everyone at arms distance. He's never cruel or dismissive but he doesn't really get involved with anything. It makes Hanzo wonder when McCree is planning to leave, despite assuring Winston that he would think about joining the new Overwatch. And why McCree hasn't left already.

After almost three weeks Hanzo finally encounters McCree alone, sometime in the early hours of a Sunday morning. Nightmares aren't unusual among all the inhabitants of the Watchpoint, so Hanzo thinks nothing of the lights being on in the dining hall as he begins prepping a pot of tea.

"There's hot cocoa, if you'd like." Hanzo turns at the voice behind him and lifts one eyebrow, trying not to show his surprise at McCree's presence or the offer.

"Not coffee?"

McCree shrugs one shoulder, lifting his mug up. "Nah, wanted something a little more comforting and a little less caffeinated."

"Thank you, but I find the process of making tea soothing."

"Makes sense." A tense silence falls between them, broken only by the clinking of ceramic as Hanzo finishes his tea making. "I should apologize. I ain't been fair to you, despite us being soulmates."

"McCree…" Hanzo clutches his mug, as though that will protect him if this conversation goes badly.

"Pull up a seat, we should talk." Hanzo hesitates for a moment before warily sliding into the chair across from Jesse. It takes more effort to not fidget with the mug of tea then Hanzo would like to admit. "I wanted to hate you." There's a bitter stab of disappointment at the words, and he feels pathetically grateful that McCree is staring down into his own mug and doesn't seem to notice Hanzo's flinch. "Didn't ever figure Hanzo Shimada would be my soulmate, let alone that you'd be someone I could respect. Or even like. But, I figured I should at least see what kind of man fate chose to stick with me."

"Is that why you have been avoiding me?"

"Yeah."

"It is your right to reject the bond if you wish." Hanzo just manages to keep his voice steady despite the sinking feeling in his chest.

"That's the thing, Hanzo. I don't want to. I've been watching you as much as you've been watching me and, well, you ain't the man I expected. And I owe my life to folks who were willing to give me a second chance, so it'd be pretty shitty of me if I can't even offer the same to my own soulmate."

"I thought you didn't want to stay. You have avoided making any connections with people here. Myself included."

McCree shrugs, stiff and attempting to be casual about it. "I still don't think this is a good idea. The world decided that whatever good Overwatch did wasn't good enough and all they remember is the way things went bad."

"Does Overwatch itself not deserve a second chance, McCree?"

McCree stares at Hanzo for a long couple of seconds before shaking his head with a little chuckle. "I suppose I deserved that. And it's Jesse. You  _ are _ my soulmate."

Hanzo smiles, soft and hopeful. "Jesse. I look forward to getting to know you better." The tentative bond between them pulses stronger as Jesse smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse's mark: "Do you make a habit of shooting at your allies?"
> 
> Hanzo's mark: "Well, this ain't how I ever pictured this meeting goin'."
> 
> I may, at some point, try and hand-letter what each of their marks looks like. Because I have very specific ideas of what they look like.


End file.
